


the juiciest furry porn u could ever even imagine jerking off to

by uninvited_guest



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: dont scroll down at all, hint:, thats spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uninvited_guest/pseuds/uninvited_guest
Summary: i wrote this while listening to dubstep.btw theres two endings





	the juiciest furry porn u could ever even imagine jerking off to

OwO

what's this?  
nut

what's this?

no. dont be a fuckin furry.

you burst the biggest load from ur furry balls. the nut was so powerful u died.

get transported to furry hell.

well, here it is. your whole meaningless life lead to here. (but damn that nut felt pretty damn good.) well, what are u gonna do now that you're stuck here?  


furry bdsm strip club!

sit down and think about what youve done.

you walk over to some flashy building thats labled with blinking neon sign that says 'leashes and collars'. you peer in. the mere sight of whats in there would've made u nut if it wasnt or the fact that you already emptied your man juice tanks clean from earlier. well thats not good. this bdsm furry strip club has no purpose for you.<  


you leave.

well, you decide to think about just how you got here. youre a furry. and thats one of the biggest crimes someone can commit. no really, the government will hunt u down. and in the end, it led to your demise

re-evaluate your decision and head to the strip club  
be sad about it

real sad boi hours now. you wish you could redeem yourself, but its all to late now. in the end, your really shouldnt have stayed up all night with that buff werewolf tentacle hentai.

pray for a better ending for this story  
well, its too late to change my ways... time for that bdsm club.

its time. youre finally gonna do it. youre gonna go in. you slam open the doors. all the furries inside stop fucking and look you dead in the eyes. it seems you have made a scene.. whar now

leave and pretend you accidently walked into the wrong building  
strut like you own the place into the chaos because youre a horny bitch

you kneel down and beg for forgiveness. apparently the fbi heard you. youre now on call with the fbi. how will you ask for forgiveness?

bribe.  
ask nicely!  
beg.

you nicely ask the fbi man if you could leave! pretty please!! with cherries on top!!! he ponders...... and says no.  


cry and give up..

FUCK YOU FBI MAN

you leave like the fucking pussy you are. an absolute fool. i mean you already got your dumbass self in this mess for watching furrie fuck, and now you finally get the real deal. everyone in there is just as fucking horny and depraved as you are. now what? try again? or perish like the coward you really are.  


lets try this shit again.

try your hand at praying

you walk in, taking long strides and pushing your hips out to emphisize your furry junk. everyone stares at you in awe (you think the ones with latex masks are in awe, but you cant be sure) everyone can tell youre here to fuck,,,, but then again what else would you be doing in a furry bdsm club? they did have a pretty impressive snack bar tho, you may need to check that out  


gimme the snacks. sex can wait.

i came here to fuck.

you decide to bribe the fbi man. how are going to go about that?? you dont have much...  


you offer to suck of the fbi man

i know the best hentai sites

this is so sad. your dumbass plan didnt work. what were you even expecting??  
well now what?  


furry bdsm strip club here i come!

try praying again

FUCK U FBI MAn. YOUrE STuPid. uhhhhh ...ive never done this before... youre mean?? i gues???

the fbi man stares at you unamused  


awkwardly leave and give up

here! ill make up for what ive done with a blowjob! how bout that!

you get down on your knees and give it your all. using your knowledge from all the furry porn youve watched over the years, you give him a half decent blowjob! but this fiasco is nearing its end. hes aboutta cum. will you swallow like a good boy or spit it out?  


try and swallow..

no way im swallowing some dudes man juice!!

you spit it all out onto his shoes. but. there was no way you could swallow!! he doesnt look very happy with you. he refuses your offer for forgiveness.  


that was a bad idea..

he looks a bit intruiged by your offer!!  
he asks what site you use!

.  
..  
and being the dumbass you are,, you answer with pornhub.  
hes mad at you again  
he angrily notifies you that everyone uses pornhub  


try bribing with something else!

give up.. 

you decide to beg. but how will you go about it?  


seductively!

bawl your eyes out!

he actually looks pretty amused at you sitting on your knees and calling him daddy and he ends up whipping his dick out and tells you to suck it. will you do it for the fate of your mission?  


i guess

hell no! i give up!! fuck u!!

you get down to his feet and bawl your eyes out, pleading for his forgivness through broken sobs

hes unamused  


well theN FUCK U

realize its not working and give up

it didnt taste great to say the least,,, but it worked! youve been forgived! the fbi man looks satisfyied and honestly,, so are you..

you may not enter the gates of heaven as a redeemed man! you are no longer a furry! you can leave behind your past and actually live your life instead of jerking off the furries 15 times a day! the world has decided youre worth keeping! maybe youll go write a book about how people shouldnt waste their life on anthropromorphic animals fucking... but really, everything is great now!  


Now let's try this again.

OwO  


what's this?

nut

No.

YOU DUMBASS. YOU CRETIN. HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING AT ALL??? THAT RESPONSE IT WHAT GOT YOU IN THIS MESS. I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR. I AM SO DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT. NOW YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO FURRY HELL. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT. CANT YOU TRY TO FIT SOMEHING USEFUL IN THAT PINTSIZED BRAIN OR IS IT TO FULL OF FURRY PORN FOR YOU TO LEARN ANYTHING NEW?? YOU CAN AT LEAST PUT IN A FUCKING EFFORT. OR AT LEAST TRY TO PRETEND THIS JOURNEY MEANT SOMETHING FOR YOU. BUT NO. APPARENTLY OLD DOGS CANT LEARN NEW TRICKS, HUH?  
HAVE FUN BACK WHERE YOU STARTED, YOU BASTARD.  


GO BACK TO STEP ONE.

you wake up. it was all some very realistic dream! but,, you dont really feel like jerking off right now,,, huh thats unusual. it really did feel good knowing you werent a furry.. maybe it isnt too late to change your ways...

youre free now! now go! get off AO3 and live your life!!

well, what are you still doing here! go!!  


replay?

well sex can wait.. youll need some fuel for those rowdy furries

you walk over to the snack bar,,,, and its all trashy dog treats!  


i guess its time to fuck?

these furries all are really enticing... where do you start??  


join two rabbits that really are going at it like,, well,, rabbits

go to the very back and see what kinky shit hides there!

they notify you that youre unbeliveably ugly and you should leave.

ouch...  


maybe you should just listen to them and leave...

well fuck you too! ill go find someone that appriciates handsome people like me!

you decide to head far back to see what is happening behind thos enticing curtains! what a mystery indeed!

and......  


open it!! open it NOW!!!

you open the curtain and

ITS THE wEREWOLf OF YOUR DREAMS!! HIS CHEST GLISTENS WITH SWEAT THAT RUNS DOWN EVERY INDIVIDUAL PEC ON HIS RIPPED CHECK AND THE BIGGEST JUICIEST COCK YOUVE EVER SEEN AND YOU NOW HAVE A RAGING BONER

WHERE WILL YOU STICK THIS BONER??  


politely ask if he could fuck u

jerk off silently in some dark corner

you run off in the corner and begin franticly pumping yourself, imagining that you were sliding it in and out of his man titties

he notices you and heads your way

you try to hide your erection but he already saw it

he asks you if you want him to help you out  


oh god its all happening hes to perfect i cant have him do it im not ready

oh god its my dream come tru please touch me daddy

youre such a fucking coward! this is everything youved ever dreamed of! whyd you refuse him???  


you walk out of the club for a breath of fresh air, and then return

oohhhh yess its all happening! every little bit of furry porn all lead to this!he pumped you with his firm yet soft paws and you were swimming in the pleasure. you you locked lips his warm furry mouth and you both moaned in approval. you were so close to coming,,,, just a bit more,,,,,  


nut

and you wake up.

this was all just some wet dream,, but it sure did feel real! You get up and jerk off to some werewolf bdsm,, like you do every morning. Nothing has changed after all....  


try again?


End file.
